Nine Crimes
by cathff
Summary: What will it take for Chase to get over House?


One

Cuddy was a bad, bad idea. A stupid and idiotic thing to do, and you have no idea why you _did_ do it. She's your boss' boss and she signs your pay checks, and maybe you just did it to piss House off, you don't know. Either way, you avoid being around her as much as possible, cringing every time she comes into diagnostics to talk to House.

Two

Brad from the NICU isn't really anything. You don't regret it, so he's not a mistake, but it didn't mean anything. It was a quick and easy fuck. Almost guaranteed – he's been watching you for a few weeks now, and you're pretty sure it has nothing to do with respect for your work. Although he does seem to have a certain amount of hero worship going on. It disturbs you when you realise that he looks at you similarly to the way you look at House, and you realise that even if it wasn't a mistake, it's not going to happen again.

Three

Stacy was a strange one. She's oddly like a female version of House. You know _exactly _why you fucked Stacy – to piss House off, maybe to hurt him a little in the way he's been hurting you. Although it's a stupid reason, because there's no way that you're ever going to tell him what happened, and you doubt Stacy would either. But it still made you feel better, for a while at least, as you imagined the look on House's face as you told him that you fucked the woman he was still in love with.

Four

Cameron was a mistake. It hurt you more than anyone else, and you're still not really sure what you actually used to see in her. Fucking a woman who's high on crystal meth is a pretty low thing to do, and you feel dirty afterwards, going home to shower for over an hour until the scalding hot water turns decidedly lukewarm, and you climb out, shivering. She makes it clear to you that she has no feelings for you and after a while your feelings for her fade, and you move on with your life. Sort of.

Five

Angie, a nurse from the ER, was just convenient. Like microwave pizza, and you cringe when you make that comparison. You were probably more of a bastard to her than she deserved; she's a nice girl, and you couldn't even look her in the eye as you told her to go home once you'd finished fucking. But you were hurt yourself and that was the whole point of this – to transfer some of that hurt onto other people so that it wouldn't swallow you whole.

Six

Foreman was surreal. You're pretty sure he took some kind of sadistic pleasure in the moans of pain you made as he pushed his unfairly huge cock into you. It was good though, and he actually let you stay in his bed once you were done, pressing a sloppy kiss to your mouth and draping one arm loosely over your waist. You wait for him to fall asleep before sliding away from him, dressing as quietly as you can and sneaking out of his apartment, feeling like an arsehole the entire time.

Seven

Simon was the only one to come to you before you went to him. He grabbed your arm as you walked past him one day and pulled you into a supply closet, bends you over some boxes and fucks you hard until you bite through your lip to stop yourself screaming too loud. You can't quite walk properly afterwards and House notices and makes snide remarks all day, but you're mostly still in a daze and don't really notice or care.

Eight

Wilson was gentle and loving and it makes your heart ache a little bit when you realise that even though he's perfect, he'll never be what you need. He whispered dirty things in your ear as he thrust into you and you came so hard you were sure you'd be seeing stars for a week. You actually passed out in his bed and when you woke up he was wrapped so tightly around you that there was no way you would be able to leave without waking him, so you stayed. In the morning he asks if you're free that night and you have to turn away so that you don't see the hurt you cause when you tell him it's not happening again.

Nine

House is the cause of all your badly chosen fucks in the first place. He's the reason you inflict pain on others in order to rid yourself of some of the pain he caused you. He's fucked you and left you more times than you can count and you've tried pretty much anything you can think of to get him out of your mind – drugs, alcohol, sex. None of it works though, and whenever you're slightly less busy than usual your find yourself daydreaming about him, and about what you could have together if only he wasn't a complete and utter bastard.


End file.
